


Nightmare.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nano ED spoiler, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: It was so real he screamed in fright.





	Nightmare.

“It’s over. I can’t do this after all, Ossan. Nano needs me.”

 

Motomi couldn’t believe this reality, there was his beloved Akira. Standing next to the silent man with his hair dyed in black to put off pursuers.

 

“Akira… you can’t be serious…”

 

“I am. And I’m determined to not let those bastards have him.” The younger man held Nano’s hand tight in his, “I don’t care if they’ll chase us ‘til the end of the earth.”

 

Motomi felt his heart beating so fast he couldn’t think straight. He usually could maintain his calm even at the most stressful situation. But right now he literally felt his world crumbling apart beneath his feet!

 

“A..Akira…”

 

Motomi felt a shard stabbed his chest when he stepped forward to his lover but Akira shrank away from him.

 

Rejecting him.

 

“Don’t touch me…”

 

“But… what about us, Akira? You’re my important partner, we were supposed to explore the world together...”

 

Akira shook his head, his eyes cold and emotionless.

 

“I told you it’s over, I chose Nano over you. We only have each other and he needs me… besides, you see us no more than humans. You’re only nice to me because you got attached to me like a cat or a dog. This is why I hate adults, they think just because they’re older, they’re entitled over shit.”

 

Motomi felt like his heart broke to pieces over the way Akira spat his words with venom at him.

 

“Akira…!”

 

He called out when his former lover walked away with the stranger.

 

“Akira, wait! Come back!”

 

But the youth man never turned around nor even spare Motomi a glance.  It was their final goodbye.

 

It’s the end...

 

“AKIRA!!”

 

Motomi sat up on bed, breathing heavily as if he just ran a mile. The room was dark and for a moment he was confused where he was and what time is it.

 

“Ossan?”

 

He felt the bed dipped and then someone grasped his shoulder. Turning around, Motomi saw a sleepy Akira beside him. His hair in a cute mess but his lips frowned in concerned.

 

Without thinking, Motomi grasped Akira’s shoulder in concealed fright.

 

“Y-you’re… you’re here….”

 

Akira blinked in confusion, “Of course I’m here. What’s wrong?”

 

He didn’t attempt to break free, he could feel the trembling from the journalist’s fingers.

 

“Akira… Akira, you’re here… with me.”

 

Motomi repeated as he tried to even his breathing. A watery laugh could be heard.

 

“What’s wrong? You were screaming in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?”

 

Motomi thought about Akira’s question. Was it really a nightmare? It felt too real to be a bad dream. Knowing he can’t lie to his partner, he began to speak.

 

“I dreamed about you and… and Premier.”

 

Akira widened his eyes in surprise. His shoulders got released and he saw Motomi flopped back to his side of the bed. Akira too followed and laid down.

 

“About Nano and me?”

 

Motomi was looking up at the ceiling with a troubled expression.

 

“Yeah… you said he needs you and that you two will run away from the government. You… in my dream… you said that I don’t see you two as anything but experiments that needs to be eliminated… you looked at me with such hatred, Akira… I… I just…”

 

Motomi seemed like he wanted to say more but grew quiet.

 

Akira recalled they had this conversation before, back at the church when Motomi found out about Akira’s origin. He also remembered that his lover couldn’t even choke him when he provoked Motomi to kill him right there. Akira knew of all people that his partner was a big softie with a scarred heart. He didn’t hunt down Premier to avenge his late wife and son. He wanted to stop the government and thanks to Akira’s words, Motomi knew there are other methods other than eliminating Nano to solve that problem.

 

Akira also remembered the day when Motomi said they were just victims of the experiments. Premier, Akira and Keisuke. They are human too and Motomi swore he would never let the goverment take Akira away. That he would protect Akira from danger.

 

Sighing heavily, Akira lightly hit Motomi’s head.

 

“Remember when Emma said Nano and I can only be free in death and tried to shoot us? You said to her that the two of us were victims of the experiment. That we aren't at fault. And that meant so much to me, Ossan. You saw pass through your hatred at us that.. I'm just me. Not a weapon for the government."

 

"Akira..."

 

"Besides... Didn’t I tell you before? If I really hated being with you, I would have sock you on the face and flee.”

 

 Motomi had this awestruck look on his face at the indirect way of Akira making him feel better.

 

“Look at me now, I’m here by your side. You were the one who said you’ll take me to the… never mind, it was just a bad dream, go back to sleep.”

 

And with that Akira turned his body to rest on his side, hiding his blush of embarrassment. Sometimes he still can’t say it out loud how he remembered Motomi’s oath to bring him to the grave. Together, forever.

 

Akira gave his back to Motomi. It wasn’t a rejection to Motomi’s vulnerable side but an invitation.

 

They’ve been in a relationship for 5 years now and they both knew each other’s body language and signals. Motomi should understand Akira’s silent hint.

 

Motomi gave a grateful smile and scooted close to his partner and hugged him from the back. Their bodies fit perfectly and it’s not often that Akira allowed Motomi to cuddle him like this.

 

“Thank you…”

 

The taller man whispered close to Akira’s ear before pressing a few kisses to his lover’s nape.

 

Akira shivered a bit but he didn’t hate it. He rested his palm on Motomi’s larger hand, then they tangled their fingers together.

 

“Go to sleep.”

 

Akira repeated, his tone soft and warm that he only showed to Motomi. His special person.

 

The younger man didn’t sleep, even when he heard the soft snores of his lover. Slowly he turned around in Motomi’s embrace and looked at the other man’s expression. His eyebrows still crinkled in mild distress, as if he couldn’t fully relax even in slumber. Slowly and quietly, Akira moved to wrap his arm around Motomi’s upper body and loosely hug him.

 

One of Akira’s hand gently pat Motomi’s brown hair. Like soothing a child despite their body size difference.

 

“I’m here…”

 

He whispered close, his lips nearly touching Motomi’s forehead like a kiss.

 

As if Motomi heard him through his restless dreams, the arms around Akira’s waist tightened and finally the older man relaxed entirely.

 

Smiling in content over his accomplishment, Akira too doze off to sleep.

 

Some days he wondered if one day he’ll ever meet Nano again but one thing for certain was that there’s no one he cared more than this man in his arms who led him through the underground sewage pathway to their new life.

 

_“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”_

 

\---

 

\----------------

 

\--------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this plot is probably overused in many tropes and pairings.
> 
> But I just love Motomi's character so much, he's so underappreciated among the fandom. I felt like I clogged the tag of this pair but what the hell I'll just write to fill my thirst. I hope there'll be one or two new MotoAki fans in the future cuz it's quite lonely here shipping them alone T___T or being a lone Motomi fan arghhh
> 
> Thank you for reading and excuse me for writing Akira as emotionally ooc here. I believed after 5 years together and counting, he grew warmer to Motomi. ;A;


End file.
